onepiecewikicomicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece Wiki Comic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JapaneseOPfan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryuzakiforever (Talk) 02:43, July 7, 2012 Japanese Yup, since my parents are japanese and I live in the USA, I'm bilingual :D Pretty awesome, huh? -From here on is lengthy advice. Feel free to ignore- You could've posted this in OPW! I missed most of what happened so I don't really know why you left but I have a rough idea from what I heard. (Sorry if i'm wrong) The people who were giving you warnings and shit are mostly newbies trying to act tough. Even though whatever they warned you about is the truth, I still don't like the way they spoke to you like that. It's kind of sad to see, but they are also new too, and they're trying to keep the wiki safe so I don't blame them either. Everyone who doesn't seem to like you are pretty cool people once you get to know them. As for Yatano, just don't mess with him. He's one of our oldest active members and everyone has some sort of respect for him, so it's easy to piss all of us off if you go against him. Just be respectful, he's not some dictator that he made himself look like. He really does care for the wiki and has made some of the biggest changes for us. He's looked over us for years (ever since the wiki started?!) and he does his stuff, but he just doesn't have the time to handle every little user that stops by. After all, he's a dude in his 20s (probably) unlike most of us. Editing and such don't seem like the thing for you, so I suggest you stick to forums, blogging, and chat. I'm sorry if people treat you terribly, but you have to understand that someone ticking you off isn't a signal to start insulting or spamming. (At least thats what I heard you do...) I'm a pretty bad example because I fool around and spam all the time on chat in the faces of chatmods and have edit wars although I never vandalize since that'd be crossing the lines. The only reason I haven't been banned before is because I'm a pretty old user myself and people already know that I do contribute to the wiki and give help when necessary. I won't force you, but you are welcome to come back whenever since there are people waiting for you as well. I didn't mean for this to become such a lecture but I needed to say all I can. I know the feeling of coming to a new wiki since I didn't have the best experience as a new user in 2 other wikis, but trust me if you really start acting differently and keep your manners, the way everyone treats you will greatly change in a matter of days. After all, people now have respect for me in both wikis I mentioned earlier and I've even become a featured user for the month in one of them while becoming and official translator in the other. Good luck. 22:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Other shit Huh, I guess I gotta work on my reading-talkpages-and-analyzing skills. But I did hear many bad things about you from users (in the past) so I'm glad everything got settled. I have no idea why people over-react to every little new user that didn't clearly understand the rules. And rici stealing your idea, lol he prob meant no harm but I do understand the feeling as a SBS translator that always gets shit stolen by mangastream forums and mangareader. It's just life. As for FT wiki, I used to edit there as a translator and such too! Never saw you there when I was active, probably because the wiki was just getting started (a year ago or so... were you already there?) but yeah, it's a nice and organized place. For toriko, I don't really follow the manga but if you have anything you specifically need to have translated, I'm happy to help. Just post on my talkpage (preferably OPwiki but if you feel uncomfortable here is fine) 18:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, the Beauty Your reply was very beautiful and organized, and most of all comprehend-able. Unlike the way most of the wikian population replies XD Excuse my creepy stalker-ness, I really shouldn't be poking my head into everyone's beeswax (that was old...) but I do it to everyone anyway, due to shiv-corruption. I'll check out Toriko after I finish D. Gray Man and see if Full Metal Panic is worthy enough of my time. Being Japanese, the expectations of my surroundings for me to know every single anime in the world are way too high (racists.) and I don't really appreciate the "WTF are you even japanese" look I get each time I don't know their favorite anime so I've decided to cover the majority of popular series I still don't about know over break. The OP x Toriko crossover was actually pretty hilarious and I do love food so I'll probably enjoy the series itself too. 01:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Left. Yup. 23:24, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, not a homophone. Homophones are pronounced same and mean/written different. Its opposite. Pronounced different, mean/written same. Also, never heard of dora meaning dragon. The kanji is 三虎 right? Various ways to read, but it means 3 tiger. 00:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Homonym 00:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) It's right, but just put his name means third tiger. All the homonym stuff is unnecessary. But it's up to you, put whatever you want to put. 01:06, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Steel Probably blade. Need the kanji though to be sure. Also I doubt Kou means steel... might be the kanji. 21:04, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Weird The grammar is a mess and stuff doesn't make much sense. Basically they're trying to say "I don't like you and I'm not your fan".. (I took a quick glance only so I might've missed something) What is this?